One Night On Bourbon Street
by Vyvyan Quill
Summary: I'm not sure if the boys ever actually went to New Orleans, but I just got back from a vacation from there and got all inspired. Not sure yet how many chapters it'll be, but quite a few anyway. Comments welcome! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

The tour bus pulled into New Orleans just as the sun was settling in for the night. Julian gazed out the tinted window and watched the swamp that went on forever, remarked silently on how amazing it was that such a sturdy bridge could be built on such unsturdy ground.

In places, there were bare trunks of trees poking out like broken bones. They forced their presence stubbornly between the "to" and "from" highways as if to say, "We were here first. And we're not going anywhere."

Nature withstanding development. Concrete and vegetation coexisting. Technology adapting to the environment. It was all very symbolic, but Julian's mind was too exhausted to pin down exactly what it symbolized.

He looked over at Noel, who was staring out the other window.

"S'beautiful, in'nit?" Julian asked, "In a morbid sort of way?"

Without turning, Noel retorted, "I think it's hideous. Why don't they get rid of it?"

"There's a whole ecosystem out there," Julian protested, "You can't just erase it. It'd be... disrespectful."

Noel scoffed. "Disrespectful? To who, the algae?"

"Yes," Julian replied, though he was unsure whether there actually was algae in the swamp, "And everything else in there."

"All I know is, it's no Bourbon Street." Now Noel twisted in his seat, letting loose one of his winning smiles. His big blue eyes were shining with excitement. "Y'know, it's only 8, we should go check it out tonight."

Julian scrunched up his nose. "I dunno, Noel. I'm pretty wiped. I could use a night to relax."

"Well, that's what Bourbon Street is for! Anyway, tomorrow we'll be obligated to meet people and do the afterparty scene... This'll be our only chance to have fun. All five of us can check it out, yeah?"

And of course, Mike and Dave agreed to please Noel, while Rich made some joke which was meant to be translated as a yes.

"Besides," Noel pressed forward, "What other chance will you have to experience real New Orleans jazz?"

Julian attempted to cover an outward show of interest with a halfhearted shrug. But Noel caught the flash of temptation. To increase the momentum, Noel put on his Spirit of Jazz voice. "C'man, Howahd. Y'can't deny me. I already got ya in mah clutches. I'm already deep inside ya. Fightin' me will only make things worse for ya."

Julian can't, unfortunately, cover his snickering, though he tries hard to clap his lips shut. "Fine," Julian relented, turning back toward the window to hide his grin, "Just for a little while, though."

Noel made a little celebratory noise and ambled up to the driver to bribe him into dropping the group off at Bourbon Street and picking them back up later.

Julian let his lingering smile warm his face and watched an ancient freeway exit arch lazily off into the darkness of the swamp.

* * *

Noel was practically skipping as he traipsed down Bourbon Street. There was so much neon and booze and sex and it was so bad and silly that it made Noel giggle in excitement.

He wore his red cape and sparkly gold top and tight red skinny pants and gold Chelsea boots. His hair looked amazing. People were looking at him, but not like he was an alien or a pedophile, like usual. They were smiling at him and lifting their drinks in drunken salutes. Hell, half of them were dressed about as fantastically as Noel. He fit in pretty well, he thought with a grin.

Straight off the bat, he spotted a bar that advertised a drink called the Jester. "The Strongest Drink in the World!" the sign boasted. Noel bought one for all five of them.

Noel and Mike dug right in to the bright green slushy drink, Dave and Rich sipped politely at theirs, and Julian stirred his skeptically with his straw.

"Aw, c'mon, Ju," Noel urged, "It's perfectly safe." He took a long slurp as proof.

Julian raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, but you're a child," Julian muttered, "I think the sugar content alone is gonna make this big old buffalo keel over."

Noel rolled his eyes, but could feel a smile forcing its way onto his face anyway. He felt the urge to tease Julian more, but he knew that doing so would only enforce Julian's refusal to try the drink. If he ignored Julian, he would lose interest in antagonizing Noel and start having fun on his own. So that was what he did. And sure enough, when Noel looked back a few minutes later, Julian was sipping his drink and staring around at the multitude of sings surrounding them.

As Noel turned back to face forward, he almost ran into one of the bouncers lining the street. The large black man, instead of pushing Noel away, wrapped his meaty arm around Noel's thin shoulders.

"Hey there, you comin' in here, right? Free drinks, easiest girls on Bourbon." The man gave a big, toothy smile at the group.

Noel laughed. "What the cover, then?"

The man's eyes went big. "Aw, y'all from England? Shit, for y'all, only ten each."

Noel raised his eyebrows at the rest of them.

"Yeah, sure," Mike chuckled, still going at his drink. Dave shrugged and Rick hooked his arm into Dave's.

"I'm with them, sugar," Rich purred in a faux-seductive voice. The bouncer gave a belly laugh in response.

Noel turned to Julian. "Ju?"

But Julian was looking down the street. He glanced at Noel and pursed his lips. "Eh," he said looking back down the street, "I think I can hear a band playing down there, I'd quite to check it out."

Noel could see that this was not a protest made in order to frustrate Noel, but that it was something he really wanted to do, so Noel didn't argue.

"Meet you in a little bit, then?" Noel asked. He held up his cell phone and Julian nodded and strolled on.

Noel grinned at the other three men and eagerly paid their cover charges and allowed himself to be swallowed into the sex-scented atmosphere of the club.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Julian felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The text Noel sent read: "where r u?"

"A couple of blocks down. At the Musical Legends Park." Julian texted back.

Then, he sat back in one of the last empty chairs open in the little courtyard. He had gotten tired of the green mixture which Noel had shoved in his hand, and bought a beer instead. He'd also bought a beignet out of curiosity. He'd enjoyed it but did not think that it was nearly worth the five dollars he'd paid for it. He guessed that was what he got for buying food on Bourbon street.

The plate with a mountain of leftover powedered sugar from the snack sat next to the sugary green drink which sat next to his half-drunk beer on the table next to his weathered fingers. His fingers tapped in time to the snare drum. The drum traded beats back and forth with the bass. The bass provided a backbone for the cornet. The cornet tickled out a little solo which was bound to sound good because it stuck to the scales.

This band was good but tame. They were safe. A little too safe for Julian's taste. He wondered where in New Orleans he'd have to go to hear some real jazz. But this was good enough, he supposed. Relaxing, at least.

Noel nearly snuck up on Julian, he was so deep in thought. Noel made a jerky little wave at Julian and Julian raised his eyebrows in response.

"Alright, Noel," he said. He could not help searching Noel's face for signs that he'd snorted up or taken any other drugs while out of Julian's sight and was relieved to see Noel's eyes were focused and bright under his ridiculous fringe.

Ignoring the glares from the other patrons, Noel grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and pulled up to Julian's otherwise empty table.

"What're you doin' here?" Noel asked incredulously, "This isn't Bourbon Street, you're missing everything!"

"No sir," Julian shot back, careful to keep his volume in check, "This is all I need. This is what New Orleans was built on. That smut out there is merely coincidence."

"No way," Noel chuckled, not bothering to mind his voice, "That out there is what New Orleans is famous for. Anyway, you do realize you're the youngest person in the place, don't you?"

Julian glanced around and saw that Noel was telling the truth. "Yeah, well, that's exactly my point, isn't it. That proves that this is a place of high culture and class. These are my people, Noel."

Noel licked his finger and suck it in the leftover powdered sugar on Julian's plate. "Yeah, whatever," he said around his finger as he stuck it in his mouth. Julian allowed himself only a second to watch the sugar disappear between Noel's pink lips before he forced himself to watch the three elderly performers onstage. He took a sip of his beer and hoped Noel hadn't noticed Julian's lingering look.

They'd stopped fooling around two years ago. It messed with their chemistry. They'd become too similar, started making identical jokes and anticipating the other's punchlines. The element of surprise was emptying out and that meant the duo was getting predictable. They agreed they needed to spend less time together. They also agreed that keeping out of bed with each other would be best. The show needed an element of dissatisfaction to function properly, anyway. Contented people aren't funny.

So Julian needed to keep himself away from Noel whenever possible. Of course, Noel being Noel didn't help much. It was as if he delighted in tempting Julian. He was constantly flashing his eyes and flirting. Like he was doing it on purpose. And for all Julian knew, he did.

"Aw, you didn't finish your Jester?" Noel asked, again breaking Julian's reverie. He was cracking the lid from the slushy open and peeking in.

Julian lifted his beer. "Not really my speed."

Then, ignoring Julian's reminders about Noel's adversity to alcohol, Noel began to slurp at the drink. Instead of protesting further, Julian decided to let it go. He leaned back in his chair and let the jazz cradle him in their smooth caress.


	2. Chapter 2

When Julian finished his beer, they left the little courtyard. Julian left a five dollar tip in the performers' jar and the three performers gave him a simultaneous nod of appreciation. Noel knew Julian got a kick out of that, though he didn't much show it.

On the way out, they passed by some slightly terrifying bronze statues of supposed jazz legends, none of which Noel had ever heard of. Julian, of course, offered up a little gem of trivia about each one of them. Noel, in response, exercised his ad lib chops by shooting little comebacks for each point. Julian, meanwhile, pretended to be annoyed but he jabbed back here and there; a sure sign that he was having a laugh.

When Julian was through with his jazz lecture, they spilled back out into the dirty, crowded street. Julian looked back toward where they came from.

"Where'd the rest of them go, anyway?"

Noel chewed the cheap plastic straw of his alcoholic slushy as he spoke. "They were happy where they were. The free drinks were shit, though, and the rest of the drinks were horrifically overpriced. Plus, the girls they had in there were downright depressing. Pretty sure I saw a Cesarian scar on one of them." Noel grinned because when Julian winced at Noel's comment, his forehead exploded with wrinkles. He looked good with wrinkles, Noel thought. Distinguished.

"They said they'd text if they got bored," Noel continued with a shrug, "but I'm not holding my breath. Rich was really getting on with some of the girls and Mike's having a grand time getting smashed."

Julian nodded and pulled out a packet of fags.

"Can I bum one of those?" Noel asked. As he did, he tilted his face down a fraction of an inch and looked up at Julian so his eyes were extra wide and pleading. Julian hardly ever denied Noel when he pulled that face and this time was no different. The only difference was that usually Julian avoided Noel's gaze as he relented, but tonight he held eye contact for a second before handing one over. A flash of warmth shot through Noel's body and Noel thought it best to ignore it.

Julian lit Noel's cigarette when he lit his own and did not resist when Noel slipped his hand into the crook of Julian's arm. They began to stroll down the street. They did not talk. They did not need to. Noel knew everything Julian might say and vice versa. Noel liked that. There was no use in trying to impress or surprise Julian because Julian was always impressed with Noel.

So instead of putting on a show and making sure he was being entertaining, like he might do around anyone else, he just smiled and enjoyed the alternating sickly hot of the cigarette and the still icy cold of the slushy. Noel let himself become entranced by the booze and the sex and the music and the people all around him, to the point that he didn't notice when they were coming up on an intersection.

Julian squeezed his arm around Noel's hand and Noel stopped just short of a taxi van's path. The van zoomed past them about fifteen miles per hour faster than would be a safe speed around so many people.

"Almost crushed my boots, ya wanker!" Noel called out after the van.

Some people around him chuckled and Noel instinctively checked to see who he'd amused. He waved vaguely at the wholesome-looking, touristy family before Julian led him away across the street.

"D'you think they're fans of the show?" Noel asked, clutching to Julian's stable arm tightly, "Should we go back and talk to them?"

Julian snorted. The laugh ruffled his mustache and Noel felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch it. "Don't think so, little man," he responded, "they don't exactly look like they're in our demographic."

"Bullshit," Noel yelled, "Everyone is in our demographic. We're perfect." He grinned up at Julian.

Julian beamed down at Noel in response, the laugh lines spreading over his cheeks. "Those drinks are pretty strong, aren't they?" But there was no judgment in his voice, just affection. Like a father to his son, or a husband to his wife.

Noel grinned. He knew the alcohol was making his smile sloppy and too big, was making his eyes droopy and glazed. But he didn't care much.

"That's the funny thing about tequila," Noel slurred, "You never feel nearly as drunk as you behave."

Julian smothered a laugh under a long drag from his cigarette. "I gotta piss," he mumbled as he crushed the butt under his heel. He dislodged himself from Noel. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yup," Noel nodded, "I'll be right here when you get back."

"You better," Julian said pointedly, then left for a shop with a sign advertising their public toilet.

* * *

When Julian came back from the toilet, he was not the least bit surprised to see that Noel was sporting an ornate, sparkly Mardi Gras mask. The mask was black with silver accents and covered just the top half of his face, so that his enormous, pointy chin poked out beneath. His black hair poofed out above the mask in a way that Julian could tell Noel had styled it to look good. And of course, it did look good.

Noel had his hands behind his back, meaning that he had probably gotten Julian a mask as well. As soon as Noel locked eyes with Julian from across the street, his mouth spread into a mischievous grin. It gave a slightly creepy, yet entirely fantastic effect, which Julian supposed was exactly what Noel was going for. Noel waited a few seconds, then hopped forward to meet Julian halfway across the street, evidently too impatient to wait for Julian to make the trek.

"What do you think?" Noel asked, presenting himself to Julian like a child. From here, Julian could see that the mask's nose formed a long beak which stretched out about three inches past Noel's own large nose.

Julian reached forward and squeezed the mask's nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Pretty phallic, in'nit?"

Noel brushed Julian's hand away. "So your first instinct is to grab at it, then?"

Julian ignored the comment and remarked that the mask matched Noel's outfit, and Noel was visibly pleased.

"Thanks," he beamed, "tried to find one with gold trimmings, but there weren't none there."

"Yeah, well, can't have everything."

Noel shrugged. "S'alright. I look amazing, anyway."

Julian scoffed and considered insulting Noel, but he let the thought go. In the silence, Noel shuffled awkwardly and looked down at his pointy gold boots. Then, without warning, he pulled out the mask he'd been hiding behind his back.

It was a green mask which was designed to cover the whole face. The mask's mouth was shaped into a grotesque purple grin and it had a jester's hat on its top, complete with several tiny bells attached to the hat's tips.

"Whaddya think of yours?"

Julian grimaced at the touristy gimmick which had probably cost five times more than it cost some poor Chinese toddler to toss together.

"It's a bit silly," Julian complained.

"Yeah, exactly," Noel insisted.

Then, without permission, he slipped the mask over Julian's face and tied it in the back. Julian's breath immediately steamed up the inside and the eyeholes were a bit too low to see out perfectly and Noel was tying it a bit too tightly. But Noel's chest was less than an inch from Julian's, and his arms were resting on Julian's shoulders for balance. Julian watched Noel's bubblegum tongue poke out of the corner of Noel's full lips. He swallowed involuntarily.

"There," Noel proclaimed proudly, stepping back to admire his work, "You look brilliant."

With Noel grinning at him like that, Julian actually believed it was true, a bit.

* * *

Julian bought what was advertised as a "Huge-Ass Beer," a prime example of the American tendency toward over-indulgence, according to Julian. Noel thought, but did not mention, how Julian really shouldn't judge if he was indulging in that indulgence. If he'd criticized the purchase, Julian might not have gone through with it. And seeing Julian awkwardly maneuver around a novelty bottle bigger than his head was well worth holding his tongue.

Noel patiently sipped what remained of his own green concoction and watched as Julian's joints got looser and looser with the beer he swallowed. Soon after Noel had tied the mask on Julian's face, Julian had taken it back off and held it in his hand. But halfway through the enormous beer, he put the mask back on without Noel asking.

"Watch this," he whispered from under the plastic mask. He pointed to a a twenty year old with too-blonde hair and too-tan skin standing a few feet away from them, texting. Julian set his beer down on the curb and then strode swiftly up to the man.

He immediately began spouting utter nonsense at the guy, waving his hands in the air like the guy had really pissed Julian off somehow. The guy looked confused, then angry, then, when Julian didn't let him get a word in edgewise, he registered something close to fear and hurried away to join his buddies down the block.

Julian stood and silently watched the guy leave. The group of friends were staring back and whispering, trying to figure Julian out. Without a thought, Noel swept up to stand next to Julian. He held his mouth perfectly still and opened his eyes wide, hoping they would be visible through the mask he wore. Then, he slowly spread the edges of his cape out into giant, black wings. The two of them stood there together, posing in silence, until the group of guys finally shook their heads and turned to head the opposite way down the street.

Julian gave a satisfied chuckle as he grabbed the beer up from the curb. He slid his mask to the top of his head and took a long swig. Then, he gave Noel a big grin and wiggled his eyebrows. The goofy expression sent Noel into giggles.

"Alright, little man," Julian said as he slid the mask back into place, "Where shall we venture next?"

"Hm," Noel mused. He sucked down the last dregs of the green slushy (and he was certainly feeling its effects now, thank you very much), then spun in a slow circle, looking at the different signs surrounding them. People were staring at him, which only made things more fun, more exciting. One man was even taking a picture and Noel had to resist the urge to pose.

He spotted a place that they'd passed earlier where people were dancing under a legitimate disco ball to decent-sounding pop music and he stopped spinning and pointed.

"That way?" Julian asked.

Noel touched the end of the elongated nose on his mask.

Julian nodded, took a big drink, then stuck out his elbow, waiting. Noel grinned and stepped forward to take Julian's arm, and they strode jauntily down the street. As they approached the club, and Julian was able to see what the place was like, Noel braced himself for Julian's inevitable protests. But to his excitement, Julian just laughed and lifted his mask for a swig of beer.

The two men went up to the bouncer. After checking their IDs against their maskless faces, the man told Julian he couldn't bring the beer in. Without hesitation, Julian handed the bouncer the novelty bottle, which still contained about half a normal bottle's worth of liquid left.

"Merry Christmas, mate," he slurred. Then, he led the way into the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian had never understood the appeal of clubs. They were loud, cramped, hot, and populated by some of the lowest IQ's imaginable. This club, of course, was no different. The only difference was the horrible, bulky accents spilling out of every mouth around him.

And yet, somehow, he found himself in a wonderful mood. Everything was exactly the same, but it was somehow distant from him. It didn't matter. Julian was a thousand feet tall and all anyone could do to him was nip at the bottoms of his feet.

As they entered the club, Noel traipsed directly to the bar and ordered four extremely colorful shots. Julian picked up his first shot. "To America," he said.

"What?"

Julian lifted his mask up. "To America," he repeated. While the mask was up, he gave Noel a wink. Noel grinned like a child.

"To N'awlins," Noel exclaimed, then knocked back his shot. Julian followed suit.

They polished off the other shots and both ordered drinks for themselves. Julian turned to Noel and held out a hand.

"Shall we?"

Noel hesitated. "What, dance?"

Julian smirked, which he knew Noel couldn't see. Noel was surprised, shocked even. Generally, if Julian danced, it was after several grueling minutes of taunting, pleading, guilting, and insulting before he would begrudgingly follow, then he would halfheartedly bounce on his heels until he abruptly left the floor in embarrassment and irritation.

But there was nothing to be embarrassed for, nothing to be irritated by. Nothing could get to the man tonight, and he wanted to prove it to Noel. Thankfully, it didn't take much convincing. Noel slipped his fingers between Julian's and allowed himself to be led to the floor.

They danced near each other but not on top of each other. Julian, hidden behind the mask, watched Noel's unselfconscious girations, his arms which always found themselves above his head, exposing his midriff. Noel looked up once in a while to make sure Julian was watching and each time, Julian held Noel's gaze.

After a few songs, Julian became aware of two girls who were sidling up next to them. They were pretty enough, but not nearly as pretty as they thought they were. Or at least, they weren't as pretty as they wanted Julian and Noel to think they were.

One of the girls picked Julian out and angled toward him. "Hi!" she yelled over the poppy music.

"Evening, milady," Julian called back.

She grinned and, after dancing a bit closer to him, she said, "I like your height!"

Julian nodded. "Okay. I like your... earlobes."

He was pretty sure she had not heard him, because she started laughing hysterically. She did not seem the type who would understand his sense of humor.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Nikolai Brunsden," he answered without missing a beat.

Unfortunately, his comedic timing was trampled over when her face contorted in confusion and she yelled, "What'd you say?"

Julian lifted his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth. "You may call me The Duke."

Her eyes got big. "You're British!"

Smiling, he said, "Yes, and you're American."

She giggled. "Yeah, but that's normal."

He forced a tight smile and looked over at Noel. Noel was politely chatting up his girl, but his eyes were on Julian. The corner of Noel's mouth rose sharply upward in a cheeky smirk.

Julian turned back to the youngish girl (certainly dressed much younger than she was) and lifted his mask. He leaned in close to her neck and relished the slightly terrified look that passed over her features. "Now, you cheeky minx," he murmured, "you're crashin' in on me date."

He gave her cheek a quick peck and then pushed past her to approach her friend. He was about to tap her on the shoulder and ask to cut in, but Noel looked up and gave a wide grin.

"Hey, baby," he cried, then stepped forward to fling his hands around Julian's neck. One of the hands made their way down to Julian's chest and began playing with his shirt buttons.

The girls cleared out soon after and Noel and Julian were able to dance alone again.

Noel had never seen Julian like this. He didn't know what to think about it.

It was as if Julian was a brand new person. For fuck's sake, the man was actually moving his hips, swaying his head, doing proper dance moves. Plus, now and then, he would even grab Noel's hand to lead him into a twirl or just pull him in close for a second and then inexplicably let go again. There may as well have been nobody else in the club.

"You're in a good mood tonight, eh?" Noel leaned in and yelled over the music.

Julian nodded without breaking stride in his ambling dance.

"I like it," Noel said as he stroked his fingers down Julian's broad chest.

Suddenly, Julian shot out a hand and caught Noel's forearm, pulled the man against him. Julian's other hand crept around to Noel's spine and slid upward to the back of his neck and sat there like a spider waiting for its prey.

Noel hooked his thumb into Julian's belt loop, easing the man's pelvis closer. "You're so loose," Noel murmured, "I don't know the last time you were this..." He sighed as Julian's long thumb reached up from its perch to stroke the nape of his neck, up the side, behind the ear, and back down again. His thumb traced and retraced this path as Noel let the thought go and they continued to move in time to the music.

Noel looked up at his friend, but all he could see was the exaggerated purple grin of the Mardi Gras mask.

"Do you wanna go for a smoke?" he managed to squeak out.

Julian looked down at Noel, then shrugged. "I'm fine. Do you?"

Noel shrugged. "Thought you might need a rest."

Julian turned his hand so the tips of his fingernails could slide slowly down the side of Noel's neck. "I'm just getting started, love."

The music was blurred together so that there were no pauses between songs, so that it was like one long party song. Normally this would have annoyed Julian, given him a headache and exhausted him physically, mentally, spiritually.

But tonight he was grateful for the constant stream of stimulation. Any break in the music, any distraction might shatter the spell he was governed by. This strange confidence, this suaveness, this incredible hunger for every inch of Noel's skin might dissipate completely at any second and there was no telling when or why it was going to happen.

This was not Julian. Julian did not stroke jawbones or interlock fingers in public. Noel did that and Julian shied away until one of them gave up and they either did or did not fuck.

And who was Noel, acting all shy and submissive? Letting Julian guide Noel's hips, never changing course unless Julian gave a cue. He was usually spastic and unpredictable, both when dancing or making love. Whenever Julian had before tried to take the reins, Noel railed against the threat of being controlled, throwing a fit or lashing out. Tonight, though, he seemed to welcome relenting to Julian's touch and following the older man's lead.

Julian was hard as a rock and decided to let Noel know by grinding himself into Noel's thigh. The younger man looked up, and Julian could just see the man's wide green-blue eyes under the shadow of the black mask. They were big and unfocused, in that dreamy, clouded way he always took on when he was really getting turned on.

Julian swallowed hard. He leaned forward so his masked lips were closer to Noel's mouth, then gripped Noel's pointy chin in his fingers and dragged the other man's face forward. Noel closed his eyes and tilted his head so the mask's long nose would not be in the way.

Noel's kiss pressed the smooth, cold plastic against Julian's own lips. It was an odd, thrilling sensation to be kissed and not feel it. Intimate, yet detached; wild, yet safe.

When Noel pulled away, he was grinning, but not that crazed, giddy grin he was wearing earlier. This one was full of surprise, and maybe a hint of confusion.

"What's gotten into you?" Noel mouthed.

"I think it's this mask," Julian said, his voice making buzzy vibrations on the plastic, "It makes me feel-"

"What?" Noel yelled.

Julian pushed the mask back and swept up close to Noel's ear. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

Noel nodded.


End file.
